Unconditional Heart
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: Dr. Virginia Dixon faces a moral dilemma that leads her to examine her relationship with her cousin, Sharon. Episode tag to "White Lies - Part 3".


**A/N** **:** I haven't planned to revisit Virginia's character again, because she is difficult to write. However, this idea came to me as I was creating a GIFset and it demanded that I find the strength and the words to deal with the subject of Asperger's Syndrome again. I hope I was able to do Virginia and the aspie community justice with my descriptions.

 **Trigger warning** : this fic includes descriptions of bullying and sexual assault. If you find these subjects triggering, I recommend that you avoid this story.

* * *

 _The ground was the only thing she saw. It was brown and dusty, and she was about to land on it, face down as the two older boys shoved her. Her palm hit it first, and she saw the red gush of blood before she felt the intense pain that crept up her arm. She let out a wail, the only thing she could muster as sand filled her mouth and its texture against her tongue offended her senses. A strong kick to her side made her curl in half._

 _"What are you doing?" a familiar voice invaded her ears._

 _"Well, look who it is…" one of the boys said as they turned towards the girl the voice belonged to. "Did you come to rescue your retarded cousin, Sharon?"_

 _"She's not retarded. She's smarter than both of you," Sharon replied. "And she's younger than us, so why don't you find someone your size to fight?"_

 _"Oh, I think I just did," one of the boys said, and Virginia could hear moans and groans coming from her cousin and the two boys as they fought. Her cousin always did it for her; she always stopped these boys from hitting her, and whenever she needed to resort to violence, she would. Virginia knew that Sharon's body would be covered with bruises when she's done with the two bullies, but she also knew that being beaten by a delicate girl like Sharon would cause massive damage to the boys' pride._

 _"Jesus, this girl is almost as crazy as her stupid cousin," she heard one boy call out as they ran away from there._

 _"Ginny," Sharon kneeled by her side. "They're gone. You can get up now." She placed a hand on Virginia's shoulder, and the touch made the younger girl flinch. "I'm sorry, I'm not touching you." Sharon removed her hand and waited patiently for Virginia to get up. Her gaze wandered downwards, to Sharon's scraped knees. She knew her aunt Margaret, Sharon's mother, would be mad at her for getting into a fight again. She wished she could be even a little like Sharon; maybe no one would try to beat her if she was. "Let's go home."_

 _They walked side by side, none of them touching the other. Sharon was the only person in the world who respected her boundaries, and she always protected her. When her teachers called her parents for a meeting and told them that she was too smart for third and fourth grades, and recommended she'd skip to fifth grade, Virginia was ecstatic. Sharon was in fifth grade and even though she never actually believed in a higher being, Virginia prayed to end up in Sharon's homeroom. She felt so lucky when she did._

 _"Thank you," she said as they stood in front of Virginia's house. Sharon just smiled at her and shrugged. She watched Virginia limping down the walkway and entering her house before she turned around and walked another two blocks to her house._

* * *

Andy could hear the incessant beeping sound even before his eyes fluttered open. His vision was blurry, and the beeping was almost deafening. What the hell had happened to him? He's been in the hospital too many times in the past to be able to recognize his surroundings easily. The only thing he couldn't remember was how he found himself there, to begin with. Before he managed to put any more thought into the subject, he noticed her.

"How long have I been asleep?" he wondered out loud when he noticed how long her hair was. She looked a lot different than he remembered. Her makeup was softer than usual, her hair was a lighter shade, and her glasses were gone.

"Two hours," he heard Sharon's voice coming from his left, which was odd because she was standing to his right. "How are you feeling?" He turned his head to the left and saw another Sharon, looking just as he remembered.

"There are two of you," he mumbled and turned to look at the other Sharon. "Are you an angel or something?" he pointed at her.

"Some people would say she is," the Sharon on his left grinned. "Andy, meet my cousin, Dr. Virginia Dixon." Andy smiled stupidly at Virginia when he realized his silliness. The right side of Virginia's lips curved up in a tight-lipped smile.

"You look a lot like each other. Almost like twins," he said.

"Our mothers are identical twins, so it probably has something to do with that," Sharon smiled. "Anyway, Virginia is one of the top cardio-surgeons in the country, and I was hoping she could take a look at your situation and maybe help us figure out the best course of action."

"Speaking about that, why am I here?" Andy wondered.

"You suffered a heart attack," Virginia responded and something about the way she spoke reminded him of the mechanical way Sharon used to talk when she was in IA.

"Wow, you two have similar voices too," he noted. "So, you're gonna fix me, doctor?"

"I will examine your chart and run more tests to see if anything can be done," Virginia replied.

"That sounds bad," Andy sighed. "I'm not dying or anything, am I?"

"Oh, God, Andy, no. Virginia just likes to be very technical with patients," Sharon explained. "But she's an excellent surgeon. I trust her blindly." Andy could easily notice the pride in Sharon's voice.

"So I need a heart surgery?" He looked at Sharon and then at Virginia, who diverted her gaze to the side after a second.

"We don't know yet," Virginia's responded and Andy could tell she was still avoiding his gaze.

"Sharon, may I speak with you privately for just a moment?" he said, and Sharon gave her cousin a meaningful look. Virginia responded with a quick nod and left the room. "Okay, what's up? What are you not telling me?" he asked. He didn't know Virginia, but her sideway glances and robotic manner of speech were creeping him out.

"Nothing, Andy. There's nothing I'm not telling you. Why would I hide any medical information from you?" Sharon asked. Andy narrowed his eyes and tried to examine any signs of a lie on her face.

"Your cousin is freaky; that's why," he said. "She speaks like a robot, and she wouldn't even look at me, and I am supposed to trust her surgical skills?"

"It's sometimes difficult for Ginny to look people in the eyes. She's has a communication problem," Sharon explained.

"I'm sorry, Sharon. I know she's your cousin, and you probably love her very much, even though you've never mentioned her before, but do you expect me to trust a doctor who has communication problems?" Andy asked. Sharon's frustrated gaze told him that she was lost for words.

"Ginny has Asperger's Syndrome, Andy. Have you ever heard of it?"

"Oh, that's even better. I'm supposed to put an autistic person in charge of my heart?" The lines on his heart monitor spiked up as he got angrier. "Sharon, are you trying to kill me?"

"Calm down and let me explain, please," Sharon's worried expression didn't escape Andy's gaze. He knew she wasn't trying to kill him, but the entire situation just felt unsafe. "Asperger's Syndrome is not the same as autism. Ginny's social impairment doesn't affect her intellect or her surgical skills. She experiences the world different than us, and it's hard for her to understand and engage in regular social interactions, but she is an incredible person once you get to know her, and she is a brilliant surgeon."

"Are you just saying that because she's your cousin?" Andy teased.

"No. We grew up together. She could draw a human heart in full details at the age of 5. I could barely draw a decent stick figure at that age."

"Okay," Andy nodded. "I'll take your word for it." He said. Sharon always got her way, but he would have never let her make medical decisions for him if he didn't trust her. And he knew she was looking after his best interest. He just wished that just for once in her life, he could stop leaning on her, and start carrying some of her weight instead.

* * *

Sharon examined Virginia's face as she read Andy's test results, looking for hints on the gravity of the situation. Unfortunately, despite spending so many years with Virginia in her youth, and knowing her cousin's little cues and tells, she was not able to read her face now. Her heart began thumping wildly in her chest when Virginia finally finished reading the chart and turned to her, looking her straight in the eye.

"So, how bad is it?" she asked her cousin, preparing herself for the worst, and feeling the sparkle of hope burning within her at the same time.

"He is going to need surgery. It's a simple procedure. If there aren't any complication, he will be released home within a week or so," Virginia responded. Sharon released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"How soon will you be able to operate him?" she wondered.

"I'm not going to do that," Virginia said.

"What? Why?" Sharon's eyes widened in horror. She wanted the best for Andy, and Virginia was as good as they come.

"It's a simple procedure that any cardio-surgeon can perform. It's way below my skill level."

"Please, Ginny, I want you to do it," Sharon said. She knew that Virginia couldn't understand hints, and therefore any request made to her needed to be expressed directly.

"Sharon, there are people in need of complicated surgeries that are depending on me to save their lives. There is a system that needs to be observed; you operate on the ones who are in critical condition first," Virginia explained.

"I know that, Ginny. I save lives too, in my job," Sharon said. "I know that working with a system of rules and guidelines is helping you set your priorities. I know it gives you the ability navigate your actions in a world that you can't fully understand. I helped you come up with this system, remember?" Virginia hummed affirmatively. "But sometimes, you need to bend the rules, just a little, because the world is not black and white. And I am asking you to make an exception for me, and perform Andy's surgery."

"It's not possible, Sharon. And I can't see any valid reason why I should put him before my other patients," Virginia replied. "I'm sorry, Sharon."

"Give me your hand, please," Sharon opened her palm and waited for her cousin to place her hand in hers. Virginia gave her an odd look but obeyed her cousin's request. Sharon closed her fingers around Virginia's wrist and gently moved their joint hands upwards, placing her cousin's palm on the left side of her chest. "You're the heart expert," she said. "Is my heart rate considered healthy?" She watched Virginia's face for a long moment.

"No. Your heart rate is accelerated," Virginia replied after counting Sharon's heartbeats.

"That's what being in love feels like, Virginia," Sharon said. "I love Andy so much. I never imagined that I could ever fall in love again after Jack, but I did, and it is wonderful, and I've had so many difficult years. I want this feeling to continue. Please don't take it away from me, Ginny."

"There is no need to make a huge drama out of this, Sharon," Virginia said. "Another doctor can take over this surgery."

"Please, Ginny. Think of all the things I have done for you. I've protected you from other people's cruelty when we were kids. I still have scars on my knees and elbows from all the fights I got into. And do you remember how I fought with your parents when they didn't want to let you attend med school? They thought that you wouldn't be able to manage on your own. Did you know that I used to wake up at 4 AM so I could call you every day, and make sure you would wake up in time to go to class? And that year that you couldn't make it home for Christmas I put my children in the car, and we drove for four days to the East Coast to spend the Holidays with you. Do you remember all of that?"

"I remember," Virginia said.

"So please, do this one thing for me. I know other heart surgeons can operate on Andy, but you are the only one I trust to handle the heart of the man I love."

"Give me a few hours to think about it, and check my schedule," Virginia finally relented. Sharon gave her a quick nod.

* * *

 _Virginia examined her reflection in the mirror. The girl who stared back at her looked so different than her. She had thick layers of mascara on her eyelashes, her red-tinted lips were shiny, soft curls framed her face, and a pair of diamond earrings adorned her ears. The clothes she wore were also not her usual style. Her dress showed more cleavage than Virginia would ever dare and clung tightly to her body._

 _"You look beautiful, Ginny," 17 years old Sharon stood behind her, dressed in the same manner._

 _"I look like you," Virginia responded._

 _"You kinda do," Sharon giggled. Virginia always wished she could laugh like Sharon, but instead of a breezy and lighthearted laughter, her mouth was only able to produce odd, ungraceful screeches. "Are you nervous?"_

 _"My stomach feels strange," Virginia replied._

 _"Like it flutters?" Sharon asked. Her cousin nodded. "It's excitement. And it's perfectly normal. You're going on your first date, and you look like a princess. It's thrilling."_

 _"Did you feel this way too when you went on your first date with Tommy?" Virginia asked._

 _"Yes, I did. And when he kissed me it grew even stronger," Sharon recalled the experience._

 _"What's it like?"_

 _"Kissing? Well, the first time, it's a little weird at first. It's wet and warm, and it makes your head light," Sharon described her first kiss. "But the second time, it becomes even better. And after that, it's fun."_

 _"What if Jeremy kisses me?" Virginia wondered._

 _"If you want him to, then you kiss him back. Just do what he does. And if you don't want to, just be polite and take a step back," Sharon smiled. "And don't forget that Tommy and I will be there with you. If you don't feel comfortable, tell me." Virginia nodded. "Oh, God, I'm so excited for you, Ginny. We're gonna have so much fun tonight." The noise from a motor engine outside their window told them that Tommy's car was approaching the driveway. "They're here. Let's go." Sharon said and opened the door. Virginia followed her out of the room and down the stairs. She promised her mother and aunt to take care of Virginia and to return before 11 PM._

 _The first part of the date was nice. They went to a 24-hours diner and had ice cream and coffee. Sharon and Tommy sat at a separate table, to allow Virginia and Jeremy some privacy. Jeremy wasn't the most interesting person she spoke to. He mostly talked about his school, and about his band practices, and asked about her school and hobbies. She kept her answers short, and he seemed to like it because he took her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. It was an odd sensation. The only other person who ever held her hand was Sharon, and her fingers were smooth and delicate. Jeremy's hands were big and hairy under her fingertips, but she let him hold her hand regardless. She wanted to be like Sharon, and she knew that Sharon let Tommy hold her hand all the time. She could feel her palm beginning to sweat, but Jeremy held to her hand so strongly that she wouldn't be able to pull it away if she tried. After they had finished their ice cream, the group decided to go to the observatory. When they arrived, Tommy pulled a blanket out of the trunk and spread it on the ground._

 _"We're going to walk to the observation post, and give you two time alone," Sharon said. "If you need anything, just give me a shout, okay?" Virginia nodded slowly and took a seat on the blanket next to Jeremy. He reached for her hand almost immediately._

 _"Did anyone ever tell you how pretty you are?" he asked and moved a strand of hair away from her face. She shook her head and smiled. "Well, you are." His fingers raked through her hair and settled at the base of her neck. He brought his face closer to hers, and she felt his humid breath on her face. It smelled like mint. His eyes fluttered shut, and his lips landed on hers. The sudden closeness of his face overwhelmed her, and she closed her eyes as well. She spread her lips open, grimacing when his rough stubble rubbed against her chin, but not letting it take away from the excitement of the moment. Sharon was right, the kiss was warm and wet, just as she said it would be. She let her mouth follow his movements, gliding her lips against his, changing angles every few seconds, sucking and pulling. It brought all kinds of sensations she's never felt before. Her stomach fluttered wildly; her skin tingled, and head became light as if her brain just evaporated out of her skull. When Jeremy's lips left hers and began traveling down her neck, she felt a current going up her spine. She let out a soft moan, and Jeremy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. His body radiated heat, and she could hear her heart beating so fast in her chest, or maybe it was his. She couldn't tell for sure because his hug was so tight. "My neck is beginning to hurt, let's lie down a little, okay?" she nodded, too overwhelmed to emit a single sound. She laid down on the blanket and stared at the starry sky. She's never seen so many stars in her life, and the moon seemed bigger than usual. It was magical. "Come here," she felt Jeremy's weight on top of her, his mouth landing on hers again, and his hand traveling the side of her body. He was heavy, and it made it difficult for her to breathe. "Open your mouth," he mumbled against her lips, and she obeyed. She regretted it almost immediately, as she felt his tongue plunging into her mouth, rubbing against hers. Sharon never mentioned a tongue. It felt slimy and intrusive, and when his hand landed on her breast, she realized what he had in mind._

 _"No," she groaned and tried to remove his hand from her breast._

 _"Oh, come on. I really like you, and you really like me so we can have a little fun," Jeremy said and moved his hand downwards, grabbing her behind._

 _"No!" she repeated, and her head began spinning. It was just too much. He was hurting her, and his tongue in her mouth was choking her. She let out an animalistic growl, feeling the taste of blood in her mouth almost immediately. Jeremy sprung away from her, covering his mouth. She heard rapid steps and Sharon was right by her side a moment later, Tommy following her._

 _"The bitch bit me!" Jeremy complained. Virginia felt Sharon's protective arms wrapping around her._

 _"What have you done to her?" Sharon asked._

 _"Nothing, she just went crazy," Jeremy said. His voice made Virginia cringe._

 _"Show me how bad it is," Tommy tried to calm the two of them. Jeremy opened his mouth. "Oh, shit. That looks painful."_

 _"It is painful because that stupid frigid bitch doesn't know how to have fun!" Jeremy called out._

 _"Stop calling her that. She obviously didn't like what you did. Otherwise, she wouldn't have bitten you," Sharon retorted, and Virginia buried her face in her cousin's shoulder._

 _"Enough!" Tommy called out. "Get in the car. We're going home." Sharon helped Virginia up and folded the blanket._

 _"If she's coming, I'm staying here," Jeremy crossed his arms._

 _"Come on, man, you can't be serious," Tommy argued._

 _"I am serious. If the bitch gets in the car, I am not coming with you."_

 _"Ugh, okay. Sharon, get in the car," Tommy said._

 _"I am not going to leave Ginny alone here," Sharon called out._

 _"I have had enough with all the fighting. She cannot come. If you don't get in the car, I'll be leaving without you."_

 _"Then leave, and take your jerk friend along with you!" Sharon called out._

 _"Sure, but just know that we are over!" Tommy called out before driving away, leaving the two girls behind._

 _"Are you hurt, Ginny?" Sharon asked. Virginia shook her head, and Sharon sighed in relief. "We're gonna have to walk home. It's gonna take an hour, so if you're okay, we better go now."_

 _Sharon was unusually quiet on the walk home. Virginia knew her cousin too well, and even though she couldn't always understand Sharon, she could easily recognize that her cousin was not in a good mood. She wished she knew how to ask Sharon what she felt, but her brain couldn't conjure the words. As they finally reached their neighborhood, she grabbed Sharon's arm._

 _"Can I sleep over?" she asked. She didn't want to deal with her parents' questions or get Sharon in trouble._

 _"Yes, just don't forget to call your mom and let her know," Sharon replied. Neither of them has ever been happier to be home, and the fact that Sharon's parents were already asleep when they returned made things a lot easier for the girls. After taking quick showers, they both crawled into Sharon's bed. The silence between them was thick, and Virginia felt heaviness in her chest that restricted her breath. She closed her eyes and tried to take a deep breath when she heard a cry escaping Sharon's lips, followed by another one. Virginia has never seen Sharon crying. Sharon, the perfect, always cheerful, talented young woman was wailing miserably._

 _"Sharon?" Virginia turned to her side to face Sharon. Her cousin's face was wet, and her body shook as she sobbed. "Is it because of me?" she wondered. Sharon sniffled and shook her head._

 _"I really liked him. And now he broke up with me," Sharon cried. Virginia stared at her cousin. She didn't know what to say. Sharon was usually the one with all the answers. She wasn't sure what it felt like to be dumped by a boyfriend. She didn't particularly like Jeremy from the beginning, so his coming in and out of her life so swiftly meant nothing to her. But Sharon and Tommy have been dating for four months, and he was her cousin's first boyfriend. She may not have understood the exact feeling, but she imagined it would be an upsetting experience. She looked at Sharon for a moment, confused and horrified by her cousin's breakdown. And then it occurred to her that the answer was staring her right in the face. She should do exactly what Sharon would have done._

 _"Sharon, can I hug you?" she asked. Her cousin nodded and Virginia wrapped her arms around her, rubbing her cousin's back in soothing motions. "Thank you for not leaving me there," she whispered._

 _"I will never leave you, Ginny. Never." And it was then that Virginia knew that she would never let Sharon down._

* * *

The small coffee shop always offered a big choice of organic salads and sandwiches. Virginia was a picky eater, and the selection of the café was just what she needed during emotional days. She has never faced such an enormous moral dilemma. She knew that there were so many patients who required complicated heart surgeries and Andy's issue seemed relatively easy to fix. She didn't know him, and if he were just anyone, then she wouldn't throw a second glance at him. It wasn't his heart she was worried about. It was Sharon's heart that concerned her. Sharon was the only person in her life who found a way to explain to her all the things she couldn't understand. When she was a young child, her parents tried different methods to make her behave like all the other kids, and her initial response to them was blind obedience. When she became a bit older, she began to question the purpose behind the actions she was taught, and things became unclear. Sharon always found the time and patience to answer her 'why' and 'how'. She managed to give meaning to things that made no sense to her. She found creative ways to help Virginia understand other people's reactions. Sharon was her only bridge between her social inadequacy and the rest of the world. And she has never asked for anything in return before.

Virginia knew Sharon's marriage ended with a big heartbreak. She wasn't stranger to heartbreak either. Sharon has always encouraged her to try becoming romantically involved with men. She was also the person who gave her The Talk before she went off to college. She even managed to enjoy sex eventually, and she attributed that to the time Sharon spent guiding her about sexual interactions. Sharon had a huge heart. She didn't need to see it to know that it was the purest and most loving heart in the world. And if something happened to Andy, if some stupid heart surgeon ended up screwing up his heart surgery, she knew that Sharon's heart would shatter. The internal fight between reason and feeling gave her a stomach ache.

The elevator couldn't reach the cardiology ward fast enough. Virginia stared at the grainy floor and felt the weight of her decision pushing her shoulders down. It seemed like the right thing to do, and for the first time in many years, she prayed for strength. She found Sharon sitting in the hall outside of Andy's room. Her cousin looked pale and exhausted. Virginia wondered if she had gotten any sleep since Andy was admitted to the hospital.

"I brought you lunch," she handed Sharon a plastic-wrapped sandwich and a bottle of water.

"Thank you, Ginny," Sharon replied and gave her a tired smile. Virginia sat down next to her and took Sharon's hand in hers.

"I gave what you asked me to do a lot of thought," she started. "I have a feeling you understand my world better than anyone and realize how difficult this decision has been for me." She noticed Sharon's sharp intake of air. "I will perform Andy's surgery." The tears that filled her cousin's eyes confused her for a moment before she realized they were tears of relief.

"Ginny, you have no idea how thankful I am to you," Sharon said. "Can I hug you?" Virginia nodded. Sharon should have known by now that even though touching sometimes made her feel uncomfortable, she would never refuse a hug from her. Her cousin wrapped her arms around Virginia's neck, keeping them loose enough to allow Virginia as much space as a hug allowed.

"I hope his heart is worth it," Virginia said.

"It is. You'll see for yourself," Sharon assured her.

"I want you to know that I only decided to do this because I love you," Virginia confessed. Sharon pulled away and looked at her cousin with wide eyes, and then smiled.

"I love you too, Ginny. I love you so much," Sharon replied. Virginia placed both her palms on Sharon's cheeks and looked into her cousin's emerald eyes.

"I know. I have always known." And she did. She has never been good with social cues. She always had trouble understanding how other people felt by their non-verbal communication. She found it tough to uncover what people meant when they spoke to her. But in her entire 58 years, she has always been able to see the love that was reflected in Sharon's eyes. It was unconditional love, so pure and consuming that only people with rare hearts could possess. Virginia could only hope that despite her difficulty to express herself, her eyes told Sharon that the feeling was mutual.

THE END

* * *

 **As always, I would love to hear what you thought about this story, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


End file.
